


驼妹 | 唇齿音

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	驼妹 | 唇齿音

暖气不足以支撑度过冬夜时，田野就悄悄摸进金赫奎房间，那张不宽阔的床因为两块枕头的入侵而稍显拥挤，田野身量小些，睡着时总把自己蜷成一团，前一半个冬天，金赫奎嫌弃他的呼噜声，他嫌弃金赫奎的磨牙声，两个人在狭窄又柔软的地界里交战了一番，枕头大战最终以金赫奎拿身高压制而告终，田野被判负，拎着自己的枕头准备打道回府，留给戴先生一个安静无声的夜晚。但金赫奎在他把足尖伸进小羊拖鞋里的那一秒，准确无误地扯住了他的衣角，将他牵回床上，慢吞吞地说，iko可以和我睡，但是我要先睡。

于是田野又能对着二十七度的空调暖风补番剧了，夜里只有他的手机屏幕一点微弱的光，金赫奎除了磨牙没有别的缺点，田野塞着耳机，不过一会儿就拿下来仔细侧耳，判断金赫奎的呼吸是否匀长，等他确定金赫奎睡着了，田野才清理手机里的app，躺进枕头里预备入睡。

在放假前，金赫奎还有一次易感期，仿佛是什么最终Boss一样的关卡，安全度过了才能放他登机飞韩国。易感期会把夜晚所有预设的前提都推翻，田野成了必需品，金赫奎这种时候总是蔫蔫的，rank开始一波胡浪，今年一年的比赛彻底收尾，桂冠和遗憾各自放在天秤两侧，秤臂震荡摇摆，算不出哪方更重，上海的第一场雪还未到，户外滴水成冰，室内田野则边舀夜宵的虾仁粥边借着翻译器给金赫奎科普中国春节，训练室里暖气尤足，金赫奎脸颊红扑扑的，他盯着田野看，看得对面独占一碗鲜粥的田野发了慌，用自己含过的勺子喂了他一口。

iko信息素的味道，本来排队中的金赫奎彻底登出游戏，他想，头好痛。

田野反应过来他的无精打采，手背凑过去试了试温度，他刚排进去一局，金赫奎却已经提前结束rank，似乎在等自己的样子，田野有些为难，风卷残云一样灌完了半碗粥，嘴里念叨着“最后一局最后一局，打完我就去睡”，又回头看垂着面孔的金赫奎，说道：“Sleep sleep，you go sleep.”

但金赫奎并不听他的话，自顾自缩在自己的椅子上做ob，开场不到十分钟，田野玩的中路就被打野抓死，他后颈一层薄汗，那股蜂蜜的味道又甜又油，整间训练室里独他闻得最清楚——自己alpha的味道自然自己最敏感——田野稳定心神，不动声色地继续操纵角色，身边观战的金赫奎却不安分地拖着声音吐槽他“一莉安娜，一莉安娜”，田野回了一嘴，颈后却为了响应那股蜜味，自顾自地发起热来。

易感期的夜晚在无数个夜晚里是另外结算的，有点像一个分离一盘赤豆和绿豆的考验，两人拿手指细细去捻，赤豆珍贵，于是各自挑出来藏在手心里。金赫奎和田野也不做无谓的消耗，能嗅着彼此的味道入眠就不做更多的事，除非一方烧得神志模糊，或一方湿漉漉地走路打颤。金赫奎已经买好了回韩国的机票，两人春节要被迫分离一段时间，田野估摸着度过这次易感期，下次易感期时便能再见了，金赫奎窝在被子里讨了一个拥抱，他易感期的痛苦状况没有因为标记而缓解，反而进化成为一种更严重的疾病，许元硕称此为“Meiko依赖症”，这一称呼被金赫奎以一句软绵绵的“什么啊”打了回去。

拥着入眠时，田野能明显觉察出一股粘合的力量，他们的信息素混在一起很好闻，金赫奎几乎躲进他的怀里，他也习惯于缩成一小团，困意朦胧地喊田野的名字。

田野拍拍他的背，有些像哄小孩子，金赫奎很快便在信息素的安抚下睡着了，呼吸拂在田野颈畔，轻轻柔柔。

 

田野是被热醒的，昨夜空调打得太高，易感期不比往常，两个人的体温都很高，加上一床被子捂着，田野只觉得浑身覆了一层薄汗。他掀开被子一角想关空调，却发现金赫奎的手臂环着他的腰，一夜没有放下，他的手背已经被压红了，也归功于这只红了的手，田野被他抱得不紧但难以挣脱。他想在不吵醒金赫奎的前提下完成一趟自我救赎，救赎尝试到第二下，金赫奎就慢慢转醒过来，他微微抬头，睡眼朦胧地问田野怎么了。

“So hot.”田野拍拍他的手，“空调，关，放手。”

换来一句尾音绵长的“阿尼”。

屋里四处都拢着光，窗帘背后透进来一点白天，冬日的上海醒得晚，天光尚未大亮，田野热而困，他再次尝试挣脱金赫奎的手臂，半梦半醒之间的金赫奎比往常更执着地不放他走，两个人扭股糖似的缠在一块儿，金赫奎手上没了分寸，搂着田野的腰，前胸紧紧贴着田野的肩胛骨，那些凸起的骨头在他怀里小幅度地挣动着。田野走不脱，抵抗了不久便安静下来，拿尚未苏醒的声音在金赫奎耳边说话。

“You no hot？”

田野的声线细，压低了染一层鼻音，软软糯糯像一层糖霜盖在耳膜上。

“Hot......”金赫奎似乎并没有理解他的意思，随便抓了个词语搪塞他，他的眼睛还紧紧闭着，撒娇一样把额头抵在田野的后颈上。

那里有些烫，金赫奎被灼了一下，他下意识退开些，田野稍稍能呼吸了，空气里都是两个人纠缠不清的气味，难分你我。等金赫奎再度抱上来，田野的腺体上已经铺满了他的汗，金赫奎还没意识到，只深吸了一口，立刻被呛住了，那片腺体在田野后颈凸起成一块活跃期的火山，信息素聚在里面变成沸腾的岩浆，肌肤上汗液凝聚，甜蜜又潮湿。金赫奎迷迷糊糊地咬上去，田野被他咬得一跳，牙齿摩挲着腺体，连带着田野的半边腰都软麻了，他小声喊着“hiong”，在金赫奎怀里尝试性地又挣扎了一次。未果，然后腰上触到一处发烫的硬物。

田野开始头疼了，他长嘶一声，有些不耐烦地拍拍金赫奎的手臂，原本他只想把年前两个人的易感期苟过去，但身体的亲密不再给他机会，自从第一次标记结束就仿佛有一双无形的手推着他俩，把二人之间的扣越系越紧，二人手足无措地接住这样的亲密状态，谁也不去想久远的事，各自无师自通地学会了亲近对方的所有方式。

金赫奎被拍醒了，他把鼻尖调离田野的脖子，那里就像一处陷阱，逼得他面红耳赤。田野反而不作害羞的姿态，环着他的手臂松懈了，他转个身和金赫奎面对面，金赫奎还在把脸埋进被子底下企图躲过田野的视线，结果被捉住手腕，田野拉下被子，不允许他逃避，他轻声抱怨：“都让你刚刚不要抱那么紧了。”

“是iko太甜了……”金赫奎也小声嘀咕韩语，他不确定田野有没有听懂，便抬起眼睛看他，田野的脸颊被热意蒸红，蹙着眉头，好像没有听懂。

但这并不妨碍田野下一步动作，他看了一眼时间，不算太早，两个人目光错开，田野忽然起了逗弄他的心思，一口咬在金赫奎的喉结上，被咬的人任凭他咬着，一路往下，舌尖舔过肚脐，金赫奎才有些震惊，这震惊驱赶了睡意，他立刻说了一句“ani”，田野闷在被子里，回他一句“moai”，声音里沾了些笑意，金赫奎揪住他脑后一些略长的发丝，示意不要。但田野似乎打定了主意，他整个人都钻进被子里，一寸一寸地舔着金赫奎的腰，金赫奎被他舔痒了，一把掀开被子，拍他的头，“moai，iko.”

“You close eyes and......”

被子掀开后也没有多少多余的光明，屋里本来就暗蓝一片，金赫奎想了想，还是把夜灯拧开，而并没有去开雪亮的大灯，按下灯光按钮的那刻，他清晰地感受到田野湿热的口腔把他含进去了。

那句“and”就断在那里，金赫奎感受到血直往后颈涌，脑袋也昏昏胀胀的，他想，什么啊，iko还是个小孩子，怎么可以这样。

田野也有些后悔自己的冲动，本来只是想逗逗金赫奎，但现在局面覆水难收，他干脆闭眼把自己alpha勃起的性器吞得更深一些，心里给自己找理由，本来就是两个人互相安抚。他鼓起勇气动了动舌头，那股信息素的气味凝聚在他鼻头，蜂蜜里掺着盐块，催促着他再含进去一些。田野低垂着头，生涩地用口腔容纳，第一次毫无经验地用唇舌抚慰，田野小小试了一下就狼狈地把嘴里的东西吐出来了。

异物入侵口腔的感受噎得他红了眼角，他不太敢抬头去看金赫奎的表情，本来借着黑暗想一鼓作气，但夜灯的光逼得他和性器打了个照面，自家alpha属于纤弱那一挂的，性器也秀气得很，田野鼓起勇气丢了羞耻心，先拿鼻尖蹭蹭顶部，低声喊了几句“哥哥”，小心翼翼伸出一点舌尖，把顶头裹住。

柔软的舌像一条温柔的蟒，试探性地在上面打转，然后慢慢往下滑。金赫奎昏沉的脑海中感受到田野在缓慢地舔舐他，触感分明，那条粉红软媚的舌平时本该用来接吻，iko还有点算不上毛病的小洁癖，只是这点洁癖在金赫奎面前完全为零，iko的嘴巴有些肉嘟嘟的，上唇像只曲线美好的弓，金赫奎的耳尖发烫，他仅仅只是想象着田野淡粉色的唇微微撅起的样子，就有热流往下身涌去，这样子的田野对他来说是陌生的，尽管两个人尝试过易感期的交媾，田野这么主动地碰触他，是实实在在的第一次。

田野收着牙齿，全靠本能去动作，一些性器顶头漫出的情液已经淌到了他唇上，他努力忽视自己的狼狈相，双手颇认真地扶着茎身，试着从头舔到底，然后返上来，吮住头部，把整根东西都含进嘴里。他的耳背已经红透了，且在自己全部含进去的那刻敏锐地捕捉到金赫奎一声低哑的喉音，那声小小的呻吟莫名使他心里满足，他甚至有点得意地想，自己摸索得很快。

口腔被入侵有一种异样的被征服感，田野能感受到性器的哪一部分戳着自己的上颚，又有哪一部分压制着自己的舌头，津液因为闭合不上嘴唇而顺着口角流下来，把他的下巴打湿一片，他尝试着慢慢让阴茎在口中抽动，吐出来再吞进去，两个人的液体搅在他的口腔里，黏糊糊的，只动了几下，金赫奎的双腿就不受控制地蜷缩起来，田野能感受到他的大腿绷紧了。

金赫奎有点被田野的认真折服，iko嘴巴里又湿又热，alpha的控制欲迫使他下意识想扣住田野的后脑勺，逼迫他把自己含得更深，但他不情愿被这种古怪的施虐感推着走，仅仅将手指插入田野柔软的发间，他的发丝里也蒸腾着肉豆蔻的气味，有点淫靡和羞涩，借着夜灯的微弱光亮，金赫奎能看见田野小幅度耸动的发顶，额头被垂下的刘海遮挡住，只能勉强辨认出白皙的额头上覆着几粒汗珠。他突然动了下腰，无意之举使得田野分心抬头乜了他一眼，金赫奎于是能看见田野被噎红的眼睛，眼尾湿润，嘴唇被蹂躏成艳红的颜色，仍很尽职尽责地把他吞下去，性器在他唇间出没着，让他皱起眉头，露出一些脆弱的表情。

金赫奎扣住他后脑的手指于是有点控制不住力道。

刘海粘在眼前一抖一抖，田野不耐烦地整理了一下，露出整片光洁的额头，他没有太多别的心神来顾旁事了，阴茎弄得他的嘴巴合也合不上，喉间软肉因为一次吞得过深而被刺激得直反胃，他试着动了动舌面，吐出性器时湿润的粘丝被当作晨起混乱的证据，再含住吮弄，有些过分地抿着唇瓣，模拟嘴唇被戏弄的狼狈。田野后脑勺的发丝被扯紧了，他的下颔有些酸痛，惦记着赶紧结束，一口又把人吞得深了，他自己首先受不住，喉间被性器强硬地撬开，粗暴地将湿热的口腔搅弄，眼泪难以抑制而从眼眶里漫出来，田野的舌头裹着茎身，缓缓让阴茎从自己嘴巴里吐出，那颗坚硬的骨头被他含得高翘，直直戳在他柔软的腮帮上。

他小声咳了一下，擦擦湿润的唇瓣，抬头看见金赫奎早就举起手臂，把自己的脸藏在手肘后面，根本看不清表情是舒适还是痛苦。他一时有些气恼，修长的手指握住茎身，又拿脸颊抵住，像对待一个玩伴那样让它磨蹭在自己最宝贝的面孔上，渗出的前液沾湿了他的脸颊，他拿唇去亲吻，手上动作虽和嘴巴一样笨拙，但欲望在他掌心撑不了多久便释放出来，像潮终于撞向礁岸的那刻，水珠乱溅，田野几乎是有些赌气的故意了，他让精液胡乱飙在脸上，沾湿他的睫毛，顺着鼻骨往下滴，面上粘湿一片，看着如同一只被雨淋湿的可怜兔子。

他想，幸好自己没有戴眼镜。

金赫奎意识到他干了什么，只是脑内被一股强烈的快感冲刷，一时反应不过来，低头去看时田野正拿一种又迷茫又羞愤的眼神盯着他，满脸挂着自己的东西，狼狈不堪，但很楚楚可怜的模样。金赫奎咬住自己的嘴唇，ADC反应灵敏的大脑还不能快速运作，愣愣地想用手去擦，被田野偏头避开了。

“ani......”田野嗓子里钻出软而低哑的气音，他掐了一把金赫奎的腰，把对方掐得一缩，自己撑在他身上，探出一点鲜红舌尖，懵懂地把嘴唇上的浊液舔去了。

好腥，田野皱眉，但信息素的甜味遮掩了大部分腥气，他从人身上翻下去，一声不吭，有点想听表扬的话语或是安慰，但金赫奎不太像那种能讲出口的人，他自己忙着害羞还来不及，田野抹了一下脸颊，想把湿乎乎的液体揩下来，心里有点失落。

“iko真的好过分......”软软的韩语敲破寂静。

田野红着眼睛，小声反问：“......My fault？”

“No.”金赫奎放下遮住面孔的手，他脸颊上一片绯红，想说的话一齐堵在舌尖上，因为语言不通而难以表达，金赫奎快速地在脑内搜索中文，试了一会儿还是放弃了，他干脆随着田野坐起来，他想说“you do good”，可这句太羞涩太轻浮，只能轻轻捏住田野的下巴，那里也是湿的，金赫奎用大拇指碾在他的唇角上，田野很配合地把他的手指含进去，这几乎成了一个下意识的动作，田野自己都不知道这个动作有多少自愿的成分。

“iko......”指腹摩挲着柔软的舌面，金赫奎小声念叨着他的名字，像只坏掉的复读机一样重复着，他声音很软，念起来情愫绵延，田野咬着他的手指，面上红了一片，两人总是相对着不好意思，他明了金赫奎想说很多话而语言不足以支撑，那股蜂蜜的味道混合着情液的膻腥味占领了他的口腔，他把手指从嘴中吐出来，低声说，金赫奎，你赔我啊。

金赫奎摇摇头，表示听不懂，田野懒得和他纠缠，也不知真听不懂还是伪装出来的，他继续说：“You noob，very noob.”

“iko not noob？”金赫奎掐他的脸颊。

“Me......good.”

金赫奎从鼻子里轻轻笑了一声，用手掌揉他的头发，犹豫地说道：“xie xie？”

“谢谢？”田野被气得没了脾气，使劲打开金赫奎的手，“xiba，I shower，you......你随便干嘛吧，别在我眼前晃了。”

“bie。”金赫奎扯过田野的手掌，两人掌心相合，“iko......iko very good.”

冬日早晨开着暖风空调的室内，田野感受到压着胸口的热意，他汗湿了额角，在金赫奎软声软气地说出“good”这个单词时，背后脊梁几乎也要红个底掉。


End file.
